Clavado en un bar
by Halane
Summary: Zoro está en una taberna qué raro XDD y se dedica a pensar... Obvio,Zx?


**Era una tranquila tarde de sol, y Zoro estaba solo, en una taberna, sentado ante la barra. Habían desembarcado unas horas antes, dejando a Sanji y Chopper al cuidado del Going Merry. De inmediato, Nami y Robin se habían ido juntas, al igual que Luffy y Usopp, y él se había dirigido allí, al bar más cercano, dispuesto a beber.**

_AQUÍ ME TIENE BIEN CLAVADO  
SOLTANDO LAS PENAS EN UN BAR  
BRINDANDO POR SU AMOR  
_

**A beber por _ella_, por la mujer que había logrado que se sintiera clavado en un sentimiento extraño…**_  
_

_AQUÍ ME TIENE ABANDONADO  
BEBIENDO TEQUILA PA' OLVIDAR  
Y SACUDIRME ASÍ EL DOLOR  
_

**Beber solitario y abandonado para olvidar que la quería, para olvidar lo mal que se sentía por tener que beber para sacudirse ese dolor, ese dolor al que no estaba acostumbrado: el dolor de su corazón.**

_  
¿DÓNDE ESTÁS BENDITA?  
¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?  
ABRE UN POCO EL CORAZÓN  
DEJA AMARTE CORAZÓN  
VEN Y SÁCAME DE ESTE BAR  
_

"**Si sólo viniera aquí… Si supiera cómo llegar a _ella_, a su corazón, si se dejara querer aunque ella no me quiera." Pensó en un desacostumbrado arranque de sentimentalismo, provocado sin duda por la gran cantidad de tequila que había bebido.**

_  
ESTOY CLAVADO  
ESTOY HERIDO  
ESTOY AHOGADO EN UN BAR  
DESESPERADO EN EL OLVIDO, AMOR  
ESTOY AHOGADO EN UN BAR  
_

**Se sentía clavado entre dos puntas, entre su honor y su amor, herido en su orgullo por haberse dejado enamorar. "Estoy ahogado entre bebida y pena." Se dijo para sí, acabando de un trago otra botella con un gruñido. **

_  
MUY DESESPERADO  
MUY EN EL OLVIDO  
ESTOY AHOGADO EN UN BAR  
_

**Se sentía tan desesperado, tan olvidado… "_Ella_ seguramente ni siquiera se pregunta dónde estoy, qué estoy haciendo." Reflexionó mientras pedía otra botella con voz ronca.**

_  
DÉJATE QUERER AMOR  
YO QUIERO SER TU TODO  
Y TU CORAZÓN  
_

"**Con lo que me gustaría tenerla… "se quejó para sus adentros. "Ser suyo si es eso lo que quiere." Llegó a decirse con desesperación.**

_  
VEN A RESCATARME, AMOR  
YO QUIERO SER TU SOL  
YO QUIERO SER TU MAR  
_

**Sentado, bebiendo, con ese brillo triste en sus ojos, ofrecía un aspecto desolador, una imagen angustiosa y vulnerable que ninguno de sus camaradas había visto antes ni llegaría a ver. Y todo porque _ella_ no llegaba para sacarlo de allí, para permitirle que intentara iluminar sus días, para que él pudiera ser parte importante de su vida.**

_  
AQUÍ ME TIENE EMBRIAGADO  
LLORANDO DE RABIA EN UN BAR  
BRINDANDO POR SU AMOR  
_

**La bebida empezó a subírsele a la cabeza, provocándole un mareo incesante. Furioso consigo mismo por su debilidad, lágrimas de rabia resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que fuera consciente de ellas. Dos o tres copas le quedaban a esa botella… Se bebió una, brindando en su interior por ese amor que nunca sería correspondido.**

_  
AQUÍ ME TIENE BIEN CLAVADO  
BEBIENDO TEQUILA PA' OLVIDAR TODO  
NO ES JUSTO, AMOR  
_

"**Un aplauso para ti, hermosa. Has logrado clavarme en una sucia taberna y hacerme beber para olvidar. Te felicito por lo justa que estás siendo, Nico Robin". Se dijo incoherentemente, como si sus pensamientos fueran a alcanzar a la mujer que ocupaba su cabeza y su corazón a la vez, a esa que lo mantenía allí.**

_  
MUY DESESPERADO  
MUY EN EL OLVIDO  
ESTOY AHOGADO EN UN BAR  
MUY DESESPERADO  
MUY EN EL OLVIDO  
NO, NO, NO, NO, NO  
ESTOY AHOGADO EN UN BAR  
YEAH!_

**Y al fin, derrotado, desesperado, triste y dolido, olvidado por sus amigos que se divertían en el pueblo, el espadachín se desmayó sobre la barra, su mano aflojó la presión de la copa; la botella se volcó, y se derramó gota a gota sobre el suelo, mientras él, inconsciente y ahogado en ese bar, dejaba sangrar de amor su joven corazón.**

Hi! Lo sé, es cursi con muchas ganas XDD Pero da iguaaaal! Yo lo quería escribir, esta canción estaba hecha para él! Pensaba guardármelo para publicar unos cuantos songfics juntos... Pero no di TT-TT demasiado impaciente jajaja

Dejadme reviews! Kss!


End file.
